in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Parallel Peril
A Note from PeaVZ108: Woohoo! Another story! This time I'm doing one that involves the infamous Explodonaters. Plot The Explodonaters have invented a time machine which allows them to go on exciting adventures to different eras. However, Slick messes up when he presses the wrong button, which instantly creates another planet known as Dark Earth, similar to the regular Earth but only full of pure evil. As Dark Earth invades regular Earth, the Explodonaters must recruit all the necessary help they can get and travel to Dark Earth to stop its reign of terror. Cast *Slick *Petra *Minimus *CB2 (his actual name will be revealed in the story) *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Jenny *Lincoln Loud *Luna Loud *Lucy Loud Story One night, in the Explodonaters' hideout... Minimus: And...*tightens the last bolt into the machine* Voila! Here it is. After seven days and eleven hours, I've made our first time machine! Petra: Oh cool. And what is that for? Minimus: The PvZ Institute is really inactive for the past few months, so I decided to put an end to our boredom. And adventure seems to be our solution! Petra: That's perfect! Now we have one less thing to do on our bucket list! Slick and CB2 arrive. CB2: What's that you got there, Minimus? Minimus: This? Heh heh. It's a time machine for all four of us to explore the different eras! CB2: I don't see why we have to do that, but hey, at least we get out of Boredom Borderlands! Slick: *deep breath* ADVENTURE!!! Petra: Terrible MCSM reference. Minimus: Well, I have to admit, Slick's getting better at the jokes. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's explore! The Explodonaters hop into their time machine. Minimus: Okay, Slick. Hit that switch! Slick: Got it! Minimus: Wait, NO! That's the wrong... Slick: *presses a red button* Minimus: ...button. The time machine spits the four of them out, while summoning a dark purple star which immediately begins its course to outer space! CB2: Onto the Red Bomber! Follow that star! The Explodonaters hop onto their airship, the Red Bomber, and chase after the star. Petra: This is why we don't bring you anywhere, Slick. Minimus: Lay him off, Petra. I'm partially at fault too. I didn't tell him which button to hit. Both the star and the Red Bomber soon reach outer space. The star explodes, causing a huge shockwave which barely misses the Red Bomber. Slick: Is that how the Big Bang Theory came about? The shockwave dissipates, revealing a planet similar to Earth, only dark-coloured. A spaceship appears, which looks exactly like the Red Bomber. The other spaceship charges at the Red Bomber, firing explosives at it. CB2: Holy crabs! A carbon-copy of our spaceship? Minimus: How did my time machine even do that? The carbon-copy of the Red Bomber chase the actual Red Bomber. The Explodonaters decide to fly back to Earth and land. They exit their ship, coughing and catching their breaths. Petra: What the heck is that? Minimus: A close call? Petra: No, what the heck is THAT? *points to the other spaceship* The other spaceship's door opens, revealing a Potato Mine, a Stunion, a Citron and a Cherry Bomb. Slick: Are those us? Minimus: Yeah, those are us. But why? Dark CB2: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Thank you for giving your lives to us! Now we'll take your planet! CB2: Wait, I wonder what's happening to the rest of Earth... Jenny, Lincoln, Lucy and Luna arrive. Luna: 'Hey dudes! What's happening? Minimus: We have evil carbon-copies from outer space! The Dark Explodonaters fire their weapons at the gang. Minimus: What we know, is that dark versions have red glowing eyes instead of regular ones. '''Lucy: '''I have heard of this. This dark energy comes from a alternate dimension. If left unchecked, Earth could be destroyed. '''Lincoln: '''That's not good. Minimus: And it'll be much worse if we do not destroy Dark Earth. Imagine our enemies: Dark Green Shadow, Dark Galaximus... ''Jenny gulps. '''Luna: '''But how can we destroy that planet, dude? We might need some help.... CB2: Well we have to fight it with our power! All that we have! Minimus: Yes, we do need some help. I'll call Green Shadow. '''Luna: '''Nothing we can't handle! ''LETS ROCK!'' *plays her guitar at an earsplitting volume* Minimus: Done. I bet Green Shadow will be here in a...*sees the Plant Signal* Slick: Look! Up in the... Petra: Knock it off! Green Shadow: Hey, guys! You called for me? What seems to be the problem? 'Lincoln: '''These evil versions of us are trying to rule Earth! And Luna is making my ears bleed! ''Luna continues to blare her guitar, hoping the villains will hate it and flee. Bonk Choy appears and snatches Luna's guitar. Re-Peat Moss: That was real TRICKY. Green Shadow: This is terrible! We must get to the bottom of this. Minimus: Those evil versions of us live in a similar planet to us called Dark Earth. Green Shadow: We should proceed to Dark Earth and put an end to their reign of terror! 'Galaximus: '''Did I hear- Dark Earth? '''Luna: '''You? Look, dudette- if you ain't gonna help, beat it! '''Galaximus: '''I saw the whole thing- who were those morons? Dark CB2: That's none of your business, ya little princess in tentacles! *fires explosives at Galaximus* Green Shadow: Can we go to Dark Earth? Minimus: I would love to take everyone on our Red Bomber, but we can't fit everyone in. Green Shadow: Never mind. Guess we'll have to travel via the Portal Dimension instead! '''Galaximus: '*scowls* I could help you. 'Lucy: '''Sure you would. ''A portal rips in front of the gang. Star and Marco arrive. 'Star: '''Hey guys! What's going on? We just partied at Cloud 9. '''Lincoln: '''These evildoers from this Dark Earth are gonna try and rule Earth! '''Galaximus: '''And they are dumb too.... '''Marco: '''Uh, guys? We have a problem. ''Another Star (likely a clone) tackles Star! '' Minimus: I bet that's your carbon copy, Star. Green Shadow: *freezes the clone* That shall hold her. We should travel via Portal Dimension. '''Star: '''Okay! ''*uses Marco's dimensional scissors to cut open a portal to the Portal Dimension, which looks pretty cube-y and blue-indigo-ish* Green Shadow: Um...we already have a portal to the Portal Dimension. Remember? Every world has its own. And that includes Eitbit, Echo Creek, Mizuya (Kyoji's world). Here. *activates it* '''Marco: '''Oh, right. So, it's kinda like the Locked Rooms, right? Green Shadow: But you were all with us, remember? Okay, maybe not the Explodonaters. Bonk Choy: Yeah! We took down this cosmic "god" before. Green Shadow: No time for recalling, Bonk Choy. The fate of the Earth is in our leaves! *enters the portal* '''Marco: '''Oh, right. '''Star: Come on Marco, let's go. Star and Marco enter the portal. In the Portal Dimension... Green Shadow: Alright, Bonk Choy, I agree. This feels like deja vu. Minimus: Look! Someone's exiting that portal over there! *points to a flashing portal* Jenny, Luna, and Lucy arrive. Jenny: '''But is it a friend or foe? '''Star: '''Nobody knows. Slick and Petra: Please don't be Dark Slick! Please don't be Dark Slick! Two figures exit the portal. One of them is a purple-haired girl and the other is a guy in light blue robes. Green Shadow: I...I recognise these two! '''Jenny: '''Then who are they? '''Luna: '''Purple hair? That sounds rockin'! Kyoji: *unaware that the gang has spotted them* Man, you could have been that kraken's meal back there. Good thing my sword got ya covered. Starcade: *equally unaware* It's been a long time since we last saw each other. And thanks again. Anyway, what world should we visit...*spots the gang*...next? '''Jenny: '''Oh, it's you two. '''Star: ''STARCADE!'' Oh my gosh, you're back! Starcade: Wow, what a coincidence. Green Shadow: We're kinda in a big mess. We need to find the portal to Dark Earth. Kyoji: Dark Earth? Why? Green Shadow: Long story about an invasion of Earth by its dark carbon-copy. Minimus: And it all started with my time machine... '''Lucy: '''It won't be easy. In my path of the dark, I have heard tales of this Dark Earth..... '''Luna: '''Woah, sis. How bad is it really? '''Lucy: '''So bad, very few can hope to find it, and even fewer can escape with their lives. Green Shadow: Let's hope we don't confuse each other with each other. Keep your eyes peeled, our dark counterparts look exactly like us, so you'll never know. '''Jenny: '''Got it. Minimus: All I do know...is that they had red eyes. I observed when we were attacked by our dark counterparts. '''Marco: '''I see. '''Star: '''Okay, so what now? Minimus: We are still unsure of where this Dark Earth is. Green Shadow: There's the directory of the Portal Dimension! *points to a directory* I think we should go to the main control core to check where this portal is. CB2: Yikes, what a huge dimension! Category:Stories Category:Unfinished stories Category:Pages without links